Hyro Science enrichment center
The Hyro Science enrichment center and antifluffy base, commonly known as Hyro Science, is on Hyro Island, conveniently. It is controlled by TheO0032. It is a hidden scientific facility that goes miles underground. The amount of space is near-infinite. It connects to The Establishment, but the only passage between the two is completely unknown. TheO0032 was originally finding a method to kill fluffies there (success!) before he was turned into a robot. Many other scientists were working on their own things before GLaDOS killed them all. Luckily, TheO was able to purge the AI. Human inhabitants The only humans here are scientists. They are... doing random things. Like improving the portal gun. Other stuff Turrets Pale spheres full of bullets. They pack a punch, but cannot move. At all. They were created before the Caroline era, and haven't been improved since. Personality spheres *Wheatley- A moron, built to be a moron. Not needed anymore, since his only purpose was to control GLaDOS, who is destroyed. *Space core- Obsesses with space. *Fact core- Obsesses with (mostly false) facts. *Other corrupted cores- Useless things. Atlas And P-Body They are programmed co-op testing bots from the Caroline era. They are obsolete, and only used for portal gun testing. More testing bots They are sophisticated testing bots, and can test pretty much anything. Hostage Fluffies Fluffies were held hostage here. They are tested. Only one has died, though. Due to natural causes. How hard are these things to kill without risking anything? Answer: VERY hard. The only fluffies being tested are completely loyal to Velvetus III. They were released upon the death of Velvetus. Army The army consists of certain ranks: *Rank 1 AI: Equipped with mostly weaponry. These are the most disposable, and do more of the field work. *Rank 2 AI: Equipped with some communication, and some weaponry. These are supposed to carry out the orders given to them by rank 3 AIs with the rank 1s. *Rank 3 AI: Equipped with no weaponry, these always stay back at Hyro Science. They give out most of the orders to rank 2s. *Commander: These are always human, unless TheO decides to fill in. A tactical scientist is usually in this spot. They decide what to do and when to do it, and rely on the AIs to see it done. Timeline Cave era The period in time before Cave Johnson died. Not much is currently known. Caroline era The rather long time period when GLaDOS was in control. She killed off many scientists, and wasn't completely destroyed until TheO0032 became a robot. Regeneration era This period in time begins when GLaDOS was fully deleted. It has not ended yet. Level of stupidity (LOS) This is a measure of how stupid people are, created by Hyro Science. A brainless person has a level of 1000, and a smart person has a level of 0. For a list of the people by LOS stat, and such, see Here. Theories about the Passage to The Establishment The Hyro Science center is connected to The Establishment, but nobody knows how people get to The Establishment from the Hyro Science center. Many make theories about it. Here are the most plausible theories: Just a corridor Since the enrichment center and the establishment are close together, it is logical that they are simply connected through a corridor that you can pass through. This is, according to TheO0032, completely correct. If you are passing through this corridor, it is pretty much impossible to know that you just crossed the line. Portal technology Since the Hyro science center has advanced Portal Gun technology, it is logical to state that there is a secret portal somewhere that transports people to The Establishment. Secret underwater railway tunnel An underwater train tunnel is equally possible, since the Hyro Science center and The Establishment have highly-advanced technology. Paranormal dimension travel Like the portal theory, but since Robotguy is amazing with paranormal studies, he may be able to create dimensional portals. It's possible that more than one theory is correct and people can choose any way to go through. Category:Places